


【瞳耀】26字母 - Under

by EliangezCaury



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集, 瞳耀
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliangezCaury/pseuds/EliangezCaury
Summary: 讲真的，那种不带折辱性质的心甘情愿的跪着给爱人咬真的相当戳我性#癖





	【瞳耀】26字母 - Under

Under 下面  
赵虎走出白羽瞳办公室的时候还在感叹真难得，没在白sir那里看到展博士。明明平时两人整日黏在一起，恨不得成为连体婴儿。赵虎不知道的是，这两人确实如同连体婴儿一般，只是连在一起的位置可能和一般的不太一样。

因为失踪的展博士这时候正赤裸着下半身跪在办公桌下，往日里咄咄逼人的嘴里含着白羽瞳那处，只能发出呜呜的声响。

见门终于关上了，白羽瞳松了口气，虽然他脸上极力保持镇定，可他通红的耳朵出卖了他，也得亏进来的是赵虎，换个人估计一早就发现不对了。白羽瞳挺了挺腰，暗示展耀继续，

展耀翻了他一个白眼，便也听话的动了起来，动了十几次就觉得下巴酸的仿佛要脱臼，嘴角也磨得发红，瞪了白羽瞳一眼，示意他自己动，猫爷不伺候了。

白羽瞳安抚的摸了摸他的头发，一手按住他的后脑自己动了起来。

不能及时流出的涎液积攒在口中，随着白羽瞳的动作发出暧昧的水声，展耀的呻吟被堵在嗓子里然后被冲撞的支离破碎，白羽瞳力道大到，展耀怀疑自己的喉咙都要破了。越攒越多的  
涎液终于承受不住了，随着柱体的进出从嘴角流下，滴在胸口染湿了展博士仍旧整整齐齐穿着的衬衫。

感觉自己快要到了的白sir，快速抽插几下便打算抽出来，不想却被展耀按住了大腿，眼里闪过意思不怀好意，不顾自己的不适埋头给他做了一个深喉。

敏感的下体被一个湿软温热的地方包裹着进入了前所未有的深度，白羽瞳倒抽一口凉气，直接射在了展耀的口里。

白羽瞳赶紧把人从地上拉进自己怀里，还不忘伸手垫在桌沿生怕人磕着碰着，顺手从桌上又抽了几张纸巾，示意怀里的人把口中的浊液吐出来。

展耀却挑衅地看了他一眼，微微扬起脑袋，露出修长的脖颈，以一种极其缓慢的速度将口里的东西吞了下去，张开嘴伸出还粘着一丝白色液体的舌头，向他示意自己群补吞了下去。

白羽瞳看着洁白脖颈上的喉结上下一滚动，下腹一紧，本来疲软下去的小兄弟隐隐又有了抬头的迹象。

他欺身压了上去，恶狠狠地咬上展耀的唇，含住还没收的回去的舌尖，用力吸吮一口。

“展耀，这可是你自找的！”


End file.
